Don't Go
by BabyJ5
Summary: *chapter 3*What happenes after Rome when Miranda comes back and Isabellea wants Lizzie to move to New York for a singing contact and this time she really has to choose Fame...Or love? Dun Dun L/G
1. Hidden Reasons

Don't Go  
  
A/n: this is my first try at a Lizzie Gordo thing so be nice I'm used to Harry/Hermione. By the way this is after Rome and the title will fit the story eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I'm not really sure who does. I just know Disney owns it partly.  
  
Hidden Reasons  
  
Lizzie sat on the plane next to Gordo wondering what he was thinking, "He probably doesn't like me. what was I thinking this is me we're talking about. I shouldn't have kissed him last night." She thought mutely  
  
Gordo, thinking along the same lines as Lizzie, looked out the window. "I wonder why she kissed me last I mean does she really like me like I want her to..." He thought hopefully for a moment before going back to the old, "No of course not the kiss was probably just on impulse it couldn't have meant anything Snap out of it Gordon."  
  
They both turned and looked at each other as if on cue. Lizzie smiled and looked at him and I mean really looked at him deeply into his beautiful brown eyes for as long as she could hold than quickly looked away. Gordo did the same but, he had looked at her too, really looked at her, right through her deep blue eyes and strait into her soul.  
  
"Well now at least I know I like her a whole lot more than a friend" he thought to himself, "Maybe even..no, no of course not Gordo that's too far." He thought hoping he wasn't falling for her even more than he already had.  
  
The tension between the two was starting to really bug Lizzie so she turned around, once again, and said the second thing that came to her mind (she would've said the first but she didn't really want to ask that one quite yet), "Uh...Gordo...I wanna know.. why you did you risk your trip for me and I mean don't just say because I'm your best friend I want a real answer." She said a bit more forcefully than she had meant to  
  
Gordo, pretty much shocked by this, (even though it's a pretty normal question) didn't really know what to say. "W-Well I uh.. Knew how much this meant to you and didn't want to miss your chance of not being well.. You know discovered?" he said almost questioning his own words  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, "Gordo I wanna ask you something really..."  
  
We have now arrived in Hillridge will everyone getting off here please wait at the luggage pickup for your bags. Thanks for flying southwestern airlines have a nice day." A voice over the intercom interrupted  
  
Gordo shook his head then said, "now what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Uh. Nothing" Lizzie said laughing nervously while thinking, "Ya..Sure..Nothing"  
  
***  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Lizzie laid upside-down looking at her ceiling and waiting for Miranda to finally come back from Mexico City. She had been thinking about Gordo and how they hadn't really talked since that very plane ride. By now, Lizzie had totally dismissed the idea of ever having feelings for Gordo, but every now and then she would catch herself think about him in that way and mentally kick herself for doing so.  
  
"Ding Dong" She heard as she yelled, " I'll get it!"  
  
"Miranda!" she yelled ecstatically as she hugged her than grabbed and dragged her upstairs. She opened the door to her room, walked in, closed the door and blurted, "I got to sing... On stage in front of the whole world!!!"  
  
"I know I saw it on TV." she said then added, " along with the uh. graduation mess up" she said laughing, but then seeing lizzie wasn't she quickly added, " you were great.the singing I mean"  
  
"Thanks" She said perking up  
  
"Anyways why isn't Gordo here I mean I figured he'd be here to at least say hi to me." She said looking around Lizzie's room as if she had stuffed him in the closet or under the desk  
  
"Well Gordo and I...uh.. me and Gordo..Well we haven't really hung out since.Rome" She said going from loud to soft  
  
"What" she said, "But why?"  
  
"Well I guess we just drifted apart" she replied as she started to space out a bit  
  
"In two weeks.But why?" Miranda asked remembering how good of friends they had been and how Gordo had once let it slip that he had some feelings for Lizzie. and some strong ones at that.  
  
"Well I don't know Miranda We just did!" She yelled in a defensive tone.  
  
Miranda was about to say something back but saw somewhere deep in Lizzie's eyes there was another hidden reason for the twos "drifting". So she backed down and said, "So..Lizzie. lets go to the mall" she said hoping to change the subject and make her forget about Gordo for now.  
  
"ok" she said while grabbing her purse  
  
"Maybe we'll see someone there I can question about what really happened in Rome between Lizzie and Gordo." Miranda thought slyly as she grabbed her stuff and closed the front door.  
  
A/n: Well I know that was a bit short but I hoped it was ok for my first try. Byes the way if you review ill at least try to read one of your stories so0o0o0o buh bye ttfn ta ta for now. 


	2. All But One Answer

Don't Go A/n: Hey here is chapter two I want to thank my reviewers Skye Adrianna, by the way I know he does I just found that out lol, Maddie and Donna. Well this chapter isn't the best part but I promise I'll get there sooner or later   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own It Waaaaaa I just own the plot   
  
All but One answer   
  
"Hey Lizzie look at this cute shirt." Miranda said holding up a yellow shirt with sparkly blue writing on it. Lizzie wasn't particularly listening to Miranda she had no idea what was going on around her but she felt something she had never felt before and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But it was all she could think about.   
  
"LIZZIE!!! Will you stop spacing out on me please!!" Miranda yelled   
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked Miranda   
  
"Forget it Lizzie what is wrong with you??" A very frustrated Miranda asked   
  
"I don't know Miranda I just don't feel right today in fact i haven't felt right for awhile now" She said   
  
"Well start feeling right because here comes Ethan" Miranda said as she checked herself to make sure she looked ok   
  
"YO!!! Liz-ay, Miranda!! How's it going Dudetes?" Ethan said as he ran his hand through his hair   
  
"Uh..... Great Ethan" Lizzie said nervously.   
  
"ETHAN!!!!" Lizzie heard Kate scream at him   
  
"OH sorry Girlies gotta go see you later!" Ethan said as he ran off to Kate.   
  
"He is such a hotty!!" Miranda said meltingly   
  
"Uhuh" Lizzie said spacing out again   
  
"Uggg!!" Miranda said "I'll be right back I'm going to ask Kate something"   
  
"Ok" Lizzie said as she started looking at some purple jeans   
  
"Kate hold on a sec. I wanna ask you something" Miranda said to Kate's back   
  
"Well.... ok But make it quick" She said as she turned around   
  
"What happened in Rome between Lizzie and Gordo that they won't tell me?" Miranda asked needing a strait forward answer   
  
"Ethan why don't you go get some Ice cream this is going to take a while" She said sighing at his childish behavior   
  
"Ok" He said as went off to the escalator to go to the food court.   
  
"Ok...... Well I guess I'll start from the beginning. I guess it all started on the plane I was just getting up to go the bathroom when I passed Lizzie and Gordo's seats it was late and I saw Lizzie's head slowly drop down onto Gordo's shoulder I sat and watched them for awhile then I went to the bathroom and when I came back Gordo's head was on Lizzie's then when we got to our hotel I saw Gordo grab Lizzie and take her somewhere and I'm not sure what happened then. The first day Lizzie met a famous pop star which should've been me because I am so much better than her and all I got out of the trip was Ethan but any way's back to the story and the next day she started sneaking off with him and Gordo and I started talking about this guy she had been sneaking off with, Paolo, and Gordo seemed to be the only one that saw his true intentions which were to totally embarrass her in front of like the whole world and in the end Lizzie went off to a rehearsal for the concert and Gordo totally covered for her and got himself kicked off the trip which made Lizzie really upset and I mean upset because she was crying but any way's Gordo I guess brought back Paolo's real singing partner, saved Lizzie from Paolo and helped embarrass him instead. When we got to the hotel there was a big party I noticed Gordo get into the elevator and Lizzie followed and I am not sure what happened on the balcony." Kate said proud of herself to know so much.   
  
" Uh.. thanks Kate that helps." Miranda said as she got up   
  
Lizzie walked over to Miranda, "What was that all about?" Asked Lizzie because she was confused as to why Miranda would want to talk to Kate   
  
"Oh well since I didn't get to go to Rome I Thought I'd get a bunch of different opinions of it" she said which wasn't entirely untrue.   
  
"Oh... well you could've just asked me" Lizzie said wondering why Miranda was acting so weird   
  
***   
  
Gordo was sitting on the floor of his room watching Lizzie's performance. He had recorded it so he could always see her happy like that even when he knew she wasn't. All he wanted to do was be with Lizzie he looked up to the ceiling and said, "why is that so difficult for you to do all I want is Lizzie nothing more!!!!!"   
  
"awe what am I doing I know I'm never going to be able to be with her it's obviously not meant to be..." he said to himself   
  
Just then he heard the phone ring. He picked it up   
  
"Hello" he said into the receiver   
  
"Hey Gordo" Miranda said into the phone   
  
"Oh hi Miranda I'm glad you're finally back from Mexico City" He said happily   
  
"Oh me two but I don't have very long on the phone I want you to meet me at my house tomorrow at 3:30 ok?" Miranda said quickly because Lizzie was almost done fighting with her brother   
  
"Uhhh ok see you then" Gordo said then he heard a click and the dialing tone   
  
"Hmm I wonder what that was all about." He said to himself as he jumped back on his bed   
  
***   
  
Later that night Miranda quietly snuck into Matt's room and shook him slightly to wake him up. Matt almost screamed but Miranda put her hand over his mouth and then quietly whispered, "Matt hurry and tell me what you know about Rome." Miranda said still deathly determined to find out what happened   
  
"Well I only got there on the last day and all I know is Gordo got kicked off the trip but he came back helped Lizzie and from time to time I would see her look at him during her song and then I saw them seek of to the balcony" He whispered tiredly   
  
"Ok thank you Matt you can back to sleep now" She said as he lay back down and she walked out the door.   
  
"Ok only one more person to ask" she said as she picked up the phone a dialed Ethan number   
  
"Hello" Ethan answered   
  
"Hi this is Miranda from school" She said   
  
"Oh Ya let me guess you want to know about what happened between Gordo and Lizzie right" He said   
  
"Uh... Ya how did you know?" Miranda asked confused   
  
"Kate told me u might ask well I guess basically Lizzie met a famous guy and hung out with him and got to sing see Gordo knew that he was bad and he obviously likes Lizzie and so he was all like sad but he risked the trip but came back and helped her and then at this like party thing then snuck off to the balcony and that's all I know" He said occasionally putting in likes and other things like that   
  
"Thanks Ethan" She said then she hung up the phone and went to bed as she thought but happened on the balcony?   
  
A/n I know these first few chapters are kind short but I just wanted to get the story started up and introduced I hope it was ok. 


	3. Try To Talk

Don't Go Three  
BabyJ5  
  
A/n: First I wanna thank my reviewers Sunmoonstars29, and Baby Gangsta. Thanks a bunch. I don't really think too much happens in this but when you read this and you review I would appreciate it if you would tell me if my story is like you know boring or moving way toooooooooo slow. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own it you know I don't I don't I don't!!!!!! so stop trying make me believe I do!!! GAWSH!!!!!  
  
A Little Crush?  
  
Lizzie sat in her room on her floor thinking yet again about what had happened in Rome (I know I know that's like all she thinks about). She had tried so hard the past 2 weeks to forget about it but it was so complicated. She didn't know what had come over her. She knew ( or at least she thought she knew) that she couldn't in any possible way have THOSE feelings for Gordo  
  
"But if I don't why did I kiss him, why can't I stop feeling the magic. wait hy was there even magic in the first place?" She said as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Magic in what?" Someone asked from behind her. She whipped around only to see a face she once knew.  
  
"Ummmm N-nothing" Lizzie said just as nervously as she looked  
  
"Oh yes. The magic in nothing that's always special" Gordo said trying to make Lizzie laugh like she used to.  
  
"Ya" She said. There was a very long awkward pause then, "Well I uh.Have to go do the dishes Bye!" She said quickly as she ran out the door. Gordo, still sitting on Lizzie's window sill sighed and just plainly wanted to lay down and die because his best friend and the girl that he had wanted more than life it self for 5 years was totally and completely ignoring him.  
  
***  
  
Gordo sat up and looked at the clock. 1:30 two hours before he had to meet Miranda. He got up off his bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. He needed to do something to get Lizzie out of his head but he just couldn't. Even when he was sleeping he would have dreams about her and not just normal dreams either. He would see her sleeping peacefully in her bed as if he was standing right there watching her sleep. It was almost like their hearts beat only one beat apart. They were so different yet exactly the same and sometimes it seemed to him that she was already his in some weird distant way. As he opened the pantry he grabbed some bread, peanut butter, and bananas. He put it all together and started to eat. So many things were going through Gordo's head at that moment and none of it even mad sense.  
  
***  
  
"*Sigh*" 3:30" Gordo said, "I'm going to Miranda's" He yelled (not that anyone would really care) He walked to Miranda's house not really noticing anything until he saw Miranda walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Miranda." He said a bit blankly but still excitedly  
  
Hi Gordo" she said " Ok Gordo I want you to tell me the truth no lies ok?"  
  
"Uh ok" He said wondering what he wasn't lying about  
  
'What Happened in Rome between you and Lizzie?" She asked looking at her feet Gordo sighed and sat down on the curb.  
  
"ok but you have to promise you will actually listen." He said then he said, "Well I guess it kinda started on the plane. It was late and we were going to sleep Lizzie fell asleep way before I did and I slowly went to sleep and in the morning I woke up and noticed her head was on my shoulder. Then in Rome at the hotel I stumbled upon a really nice balcony and took Lizzie up there. We promised each other that we would find adventures there and we sure did. But back to the point. She met this famous Italian pop singer which I knew he was hiding something and I turned out to be right well Lizzie went to her big performance and I covered for her and got myself sent home well I saw Isabella Palo's real singing partner and she along with myself helped Lizzie embarrass Palo and get her to sing on stage. After her Performance there was a party and I guess that was about all that happened." Gordo said nervously because it looked like Miranda had cracked him.  
  
"Gordo I know you are forgetting something" She said knowing he was lying  
  
"OK OK well I have to admit I was really extremely Jealous but that's it I promise!" He said lying again. Miranda looked at him knowing him all to well.  
  
"OK OK she kissed me and I kissed back and I liked it no scratch that I loved it..Just like I love her" he said going from mad and nervous to quiet and romantic as he covered his mouth. Miranda's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected this much. She had expected a simple confession of feelings not that much.  
  
"L-love Gordo that's a really strong word are you sure?" She asked  
  
"Ya I mean I've liked her since fourth grade and I've known her since kindergarten and every time I look at her whether she just woke up or she just got done doing her hair and putting on her makeup I feel so amazed at her beauty so special whenever I'm around her. I feel like all I want to do is hold her. Forever" He said as Miranda realized she had been toying with a lot more than a little crush.  
  
***  
  
Miranda walked around her room still shocked. She wasn't shocked about the kiss, that had just been waiting to happen, but it was the way he had described his feelings. Now, it wasn't that she didn't know that Gordo was smart and poetic she knew that but she never really thought of him as the type of guy to fall in love with his best friend. I mean she knew he could, but she never really thought it would happen. She was now very determined on getting them to being back to the way they were. or maybe even more. But she wondered if she took up all her time with Lizzie and Gordo what about her own self? Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"she said into the receiver  
  
"Uhh..Hi" a guys voice said  
  
"Who is this" Miranda asked wondering what guy would call HER.  
  
"Uh it's....uh" He said then said so quiet that Miranda could barely hear, "Matt"  
  
"W-What?" Miranda asked, blushing a little. Boy was she glad they hadn't invented TV phones yet.  
  
"Ummm...well I just wanted to tell you to..uh meetmeatthedigitalbeantomorrow(meet me at the digital bean tomorrow)"he said in a rush the she heard a click and the dialing tone.  
  
***  
  
Gordo walked around in the park he wanted to talk to Lizzie really bad but every time he tried she would always make an excuse. But he knew by now that there was nothing he could do about it so he just walked mindlessly until he bumped into someone. He suddenly smiled.  
  
Lizzie started to run away but Gordo softly grabbed her arm and gave her a look she just couldn't refuse.  
  
"lizzie I can tell that you don't want to talk to me but we really need to" He said looking strait into her eyes.  
  
"Ya" she said as she started to walk with him.  
  
"There's something I really have to ask you but I really don't know how." He said and surprising to himself he wasn't nervous at all.  
  
"Like...what?" Lizzie said pretty much knowing what it was.  
  
"Well I uh want to.uh know if well you got your haircut?" he said defeated by his own voice  
  
"Ummmm no" Lizzie said actually glad that Gordo hadn't asked what he was going to.  
  
"Well I'm going to go home I guess because it's getting kind of late" He said as he walked off and he realized that this time he was the one running away.  
  
Well what do u think. I hope u liked it by the way the best review (not nicest but best if u no what I mean) gets the next chapter dedicated to them. 


	4. Authors Note pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease read

Hi babyj5 here I really am just writing this a/n to c if I can get ne1 to read this and im bored hey sum1 email me cuz I bored and I wanna talk to u guys 


End file.
